


Star Trek Deep Space Nine Stories

by RoniDrakaina



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Chemistry, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina
Summary: Mister Garak woke up that day expecting it to be a normal day on the space station deep space nine.Oh how foolish was his assumption...*********This story started out as a Garak x Ziyal fanfiction but whiel writing has evolved, as I wished to showcase chemistry of other "pairings" as well both in a friendship as well as romantic way.Hope you enjoy! -Roni Drakaina
Relationships: Elim Garak & Tora Ziyal, Elim Garak/Tora Ziyal, Jadzia Dax & Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Tora Ziyal
Kudos: 5





	1. An (un)usual day on the Station DS9

Mister Garak woke up that day expecting it to be a normal day on the space station Deep Space Nine. Oh how foolish was his assumption...

Mister Garak got up in the morning, washed and clothed himself, then proceeded to the promenade. He was to meet doctor Bashir at one the restaurants, they would have breakfast together, as usual.

Garak arrived to find that he was the first, doctor Bashir had not yet arrived. He sat himself at the table and waited, he took out a pad out of his pocket and started reading a cardassian novel, to make the waiting a bit more interesting.

Julian Bashir arrived 10 minutes later, he was a bit out of breath which suggested he had been under some kind of time pressure.

"You are late doctor," Garak pointed out, "I had to restrain myself to resist the temptation of ordering something without you."

"I'm sorry Garak, I came as fast as I could." Bashir said apologetically.

"You seem a bit out of breath doctor, have you been running? Have you started practicing some new sport or couldn't you just find your uniform?"

"Not my uniform, my hairbrush." Bashir said emphasizing the last word.

"Your hairbrush?" Garak said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes my hairbrush," Bashir repeated. "I couldn't find it."

"You brush your hair doctor? I didn't know that, you are full of surprises." said Garak with amusement in his voice.

"Of course I brush my hair." said Bashir sounding offended. "As a Starfleet officer one must look presentable. I'd think you'd understand that, being such a man of elegance and manners yourself with such a passion for fashion."

"I understand." Garak assured him. "Are you aware that you can always replicate another hairbrush?"

"That's what I did after searching every corner of my quarters." Bashir said with an exasperated voice.

"Not that I wouldn't find this conversation most intriguing, but would you mind postponing it for a later time and ordering some food? I am quite hungry."

"Of course."

\-----------------

The two friends almost finished their meals when Bashir delivered some bad news. "Garak, I'm afraid I can't have lunch with you today. There's an important Starfleet meeting at 12:00 hours."

"Ah..." Garak said.

"If you want we can have lunch afterwards but I would hate to make you wait." Bashir said with a tone that suggested how sorry he was.

"I see." Garak replied. "Well it's alright doctor, no need to apologize. I'll just...find someone else to...have lunch with." he said while thinking about this piece of information.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone. How about .... Ziyal?" Bashir suggested surprisingly quickly. "You two would surely appreciate some time for talking. By the way how was your date last night?"

"Ah, you know...about that?" Garak said slightly surprised and unsure.

"Oh yes," Bashir said pleased about where the conversation was going. " I was at Quark's yesterday, playing darts with Miles and Quark just couldn't miss the opportunity to tell us about it."

"Ah, of course he couldn't." Garak said, thoughts swirling in his mind. " You can always trust Mister Quark to keep your secrets."

"So, how was it? Cardassian Sauna..." Bashir asked, grinning.

"Quite...pleasant, thank you for asking." Garak replied and than quickly added: " And by the way it was no date! It was merely..."

"Merely a courtesy meeting with the daughter of Gul Dukat." Bashir said ending his sentence for him. "I understand."

Garak stared at him for a moment before saying: "Yes, exactly."

Bashir smiled brightly at him.

"Well doctor, if you'll excuse me." said Garak standing up, "I really should be going, I have a lot of work. Dresses to make-"

"...trousers to mend. Of course I do not wish to rob you of your time. Have a nice day Garak." Bashir said, grinning brightly.

"You too, doctor." replied Garak politely and left the table.

Bashir kept smiling as he watched him leave.


	2. Choosing a lunch partner

Garak opened his shop and sat down to adjust some dresses, but throughout the morning he found himself, for some reason, distracted by his conversation with doctor Bashir. When he thought about whom he could invite for lunch, Ziyal did cross his mind. Actually she was one of the first to cross his mind. He had also considered Morn, but he talked too much. He talked long without pausing so Garak had no opportunity to share any of his wisdoms with him.

Thus he had so far deemed Ziyal to be the best candidate. But the conversation with Bashir made him rethink. Could it be that some people would mistake his relationship with Ziyal for a romantic one?

Garak himself had no such intentions, he was merely being friendly. After all it had been Ziyal who invited him to that rocky, steaming sauna. But she only did so, because he was the only other cardassian onboard, the temperature was too hot for other species. And it was understandable that she wished for some companionship. She was a lovely, lonely, young woman far from home. He knew what it was like to feel lonely and far from home...

She was half cardassian and half bajoran, so neither of her people really accepted her and Gul Dukat being her father made that no easier. And as he learned yesterday, she had spent a large portion of her life in a prison camp, what a harsh fate. Yes, her intentions were absolutely harmless and understandable.

But what about him? What were his intentions? As he said before he had no romantic intensions or desires. At first he had even considered not meeting her at all, as he had concerns that she might try to kill him. After all he had her grandfather tortured and killed, her wanting to kill him would be perfectly understandable. Ziyal even admitted that she thought about it. She said both Kira and Dukat warned her about him. But still she did not kill him, she said she didn't care about what he had done, she merely wished to have some nice company and it was up to him if he wanted to have some companionship and friendly talk too or not. She was capable of being alone 'I spent five years in a prison camp, alone. I don't need you.' she had said to him.

Garak spent the whole morning thinking and after a few hours he reached a decision.


	3. Asking Ziyal out

The young woman strolled around the promenade, stopping at one of the big windows by the upper pylons. The view at the black space outside was amazing from here. She liked to watch the wormhole opening, she found it fascinating every time. Her black hair was braided into several braids which were tied together at back of her neck with a golden hairclip. She wore the green-grey dress which she wore to the springball match.

"The view is quite spectacular isn't it?" The unexpected voice startled her, giving her goose-bumps. She turned around, even though she already knew who it was: Garak - her new friend - as of yesterday.

"Hello." she said quietly still a bit startled.

"Oh did I startle you? My apologies, that was not my intention." he said bowing slightly to her.

"It's alright, how are you Garak? Is there something you wish to tell me?" she said noticing the subtle signs about his demeanor which told her he had been thinking about something.

Garak sometimes wondered if she could read thoughts, but as any betazoid genes were rather unlikely, he blamed her intellect instead. She was very smart, he wondered if he would ever be able to lie to her, without her recognizing it. "Yes as a matter of fact there is. You see, I usually have lunch with doctor Bashir, it always helps to keep my mind fresh - exchanging thoughts and opinions with him. But unfortunately the doctor has a meeting today and won't be able make it. I could of course eat alone, but I considered, would you be interested in having lunch with me? I enjoyed the holosweep program yesterday, and I would like to repay the favour."

Ziyal took a moment to consider his proposal, then looked at him and replied: "Yes I would like that."

"Excellent then meet me at Quark's 12:00 hours." he said smiling at her.

"Very well, I'll see you later then." she said, returning the smile.

"I look forward to it."


	4. Luch at Quark's

\--12:00--

Garak walked into Quark's bar, to find Ziyal already sitting at the table where he usually sat with doctor Bashir.

"Ah I see you are more punctual than doctor Bashir, what a nice change." he said upon arriving at the table. "But I must ask, how did you know that we sit at this table? Or is it just a coincidence?"

"Quark told me. He always keeps the table free for you." Ziyal replied.

"How nice of him." Garak said giving her a smile. He sat down and looked at the food menu in front of him. "Now what should we eat?" he said, wondering aloud.

"Well I thought you could recommend me some good cardassian dishes." Ziyal said looking up from the menu to look at him. "Kira already acquainted me with some bajoran specialties, so today I'd like to explore the other part of my heritage." she said smiling.

"Of course, with pleasure." he looked at the list, scanning it. "Well, we have the cardassian soup, very salty, very tasty, with some seaweed. Then we have the steaming dish of a variety of vegetables - they're served hot. Then we have the amagna fruits with a boiling, bubbling sauce-"

"What are _amagna fruits_ ?" Ziyal asked, interrupting him.

"Imagine them blue, round and slightly sour." Garak said imitating the shape with his hand.

"Well Hello, hello. Look who we have here..." Garak looked up to see Quark standing at their table, holding a padd in his hand and looking at the two of them. "So this is your second date?" he said looking from Ziyal to Garak.

"I would hardly call this a date." Garak said disagreeingly. 

"I beg to differ." Quark said with a chuckle.

"Ziyal is having lunch with me, because doctor Bashir cannot. He has an important Starfleet meeting." Garak explained the situation.

"Yeah sure..." Quark said, rolling his eyes and emphasizing the disbelief in his voice.

"Your Dabo guests are awfully loud. Doesn't that disturb your customers?" Garak said, glancing down at the dabo table and then back at Quark.

"You're the first one to complain." Quark said still smiling.

"Maybe I should do it more often and something might actually change." Garak suggested.

"Eh hmm..." Ziyal interrupted them both with a coughing sound.

"She's right," Quark said getting slightly more serious again. " Are you going to order or should I go serve some less complaining customers?"

"Quark," Ziyal said, drawing his attention to her and away from his and Garak's argument. " I'm having I hard time deciding what to order, maybe you could help me." she said looking at the menu. "I want some soup. How does andorian soup taste?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," Quark said, shaking his head. "It's really cold, there are actually _little_ _pieces of_ _ice_ floating in it." he said emphasizing the word ice. "And as I heard, you cardassians like heat more." he said glancing at Garak and giving him a meaningful look. Garak looked away indignantly.

"And this vulcan soup?" Ziayl said, continuing to examine her menu.

"Well it's good, if you like eating something that doesn't have any taste at all!" Quark said, making it evident that he didn't like the taste.

"Okay then I'll take the cardassian soup." she said, finally deciding.

"One cardassian soup it is." Quark said, writing it down on his padd. "What next?"

"Quark," Ziyal said, freezing abruptly as she spotted something peculiar between the many listed foods. "What are _autumn rolls_?"

Quark laughed loudly. "Oh that, that's ... that's a ferengi specialty. We did it as parody of the _spring rolls_ that humans eat on earth." he said rolling his eyes as to emphasize how ridiculous he found it.

"What's in them?" Ziyal inquired.

"Ah...some fruits denobulan fruits." he replied.

"No meat?" she asked.

"No meat." he replied.

"Then I'll take them, plus the cardassian steaming dish." Ziyal said, putting her menu down and smiling at Quark.

"Alright. Now that the lady has ordered." Quark said, tipping on his pad and turning to Garak. "We'll let the gentleman decide."

Garak gave him a sarcastic smile and turned to look at his menu. After a while of looking at it he said: "I'll have my usual."

Quark made a note on his pad and left the two of them alone.

The food was delicious and the two enjoyed a very interesting, lengthy discussion concerning the political systems on Bajor and Cardassia. Garak had a bit different opinions than Major Kira and Ziyal wanted to hear what he thought, then she shared some of her insights as well. They found that they agreed on many things that could be improved and managed to find imperfections in both worlds. Garak had already told Ziyal something about Cardassia the day before. He told her of how it looked there when he was growing up, about the high glistening towers of his home city, to the great fountains and thermal springs which were found throughout the planet and some of which were turned into luxurious spas. About the high mountains and steaming volcanoes which located at the far side of the planet, and of the fresh chilly breeze, silver flowers and majestic clouds violet clouds which one could see if he climbed to a mountains peak. The description sounded beautiful.

Ziyal had been interested in his childhood, his home and parents, but Garak seemed to want to keep these information secret, at least to a certain extent. He told her that he had grown up in a big house and that he did not remember his mother. A house-lady had raised him up, along with his father, but he was very busy. He did not go into much detail and Ziyal didn't push him, she sensed that there was something painful in his past, it probably had something to do with the reason why he was banished...

After they grew tired of talking about politics, Ziyal took the opportunity to tell him some of the things that Nerys had told her about Bajor, her description sounded very lovely too and Ziyal expressed her wish to visit both planets someday and explore all of its beautiful nature.

"I am sure the Major could find time to take you down to Bajor." Garak said just after he had finished his meal. "I imagine she would love to show you all of its beauty, I heard that the Gardens of the Bajoran Monastery are especially breathtaking."

"That's a good idea, I am going to ask her, but I'm not sure if the Bajorans won't have a problem with me being there." she said dropping her gaze sadly.

"With the Major on your side I am sure they would make an exception for you." Garak said giving her an encouraging look. "The Major can be very persuasive."

"Yes she can..." Ziyal said, a smile forming on her delicate face. "After all, she managed to persuade my father to let me stay here, rather than to go off to war with him..." her voice trailing as for a moment her thoughts wandered off to how her life would look like if Kira hadn't changed her father's mind.

"And I'm very grateful that she did because otherwise, we could have never had this very enjoyable and interesting conversation." Garak said, his voice bringing Ziyal back into the current reality and the current moment where she was having lunch with her father's Nemesis. She looked at him, he was smiling at her kindly, she smiled back pushing away the dark thoughts. 

After a moment she said: "I like it here too, so many interesting people from so many species come here and they all live in peace aboard this station... They all go here to eat food, to play Dabo, they can all stand by the windows and watch the wormhole opening..." She said her eyes filling with the same wonder as when she had stood by on the promenade and gazed into space. "I wish it was like this everywhere..." she added in a whisper.

"Me too." Garak said in half voice, nodding lightly with his head and lowering his gaze to the cup in front of him. 

Ziyal's thoughts wandered back to Garak's description of Cardassia. Ziayl had been on Cardassia once, with her father, right after he had rescued her. But she wasn't there only for a very short time and didn't feel particularly welcomed. Her father's position was quickly compromised, once everyone found out that he had an illegitimate daughter with a Bajoran woman. His wife and 7 children left after they learned of her existence. Ziyal couldn't help but feel partially responsible for her fathers' misery, though he had told her not to worry and that it wasn't her fault. Nerys had told her the same, with even more emphasis and now Garak agreed as well...

Finally the two of them departed Quark's bar after a very pleasant lunch indeed.


End file.
